


The Capitol Games

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Book/Movie, Capitol Society, F/M, Odesta, everlark, for Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: When her boyfriend, Peeta, invites her to his best friend’s wedding, Dr. Katniss Everdeen is thrilled to finally meet his family and visit the illustrious Capitol.However, Katniss didn’t realize she would be pulled into a world where money and status rule, scheming socialites will do anything to pull her and Peeta apart, and his family believes she is in no way his equal.Will love survive these Capitol Games?Very loosely based on a certain Crazy, Rich book and movie.
Relationships: Enobaria/Gloss (Hunger Games), Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Marvel/Madge Undersee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	The Capitol Games

**The Capitol Games**

**_Part One: Dr. Katniss Everdeen/ Peeta Mellark_ **

Katniss loved her job.

Funnily, she had never envisioned herself in the medical field. Her outdoorsy nature favored her father, who had taught her archery at the tender age of five, while her mother tended to her little sister, Prim. She could spend hours on end, shooting at the target that her father set-up for her in their backyard.

Katniss practiced daily. Even after her father died, she remained loyal to waking up in the morning and shooting at that target.

Time moved forward and when Katniss was seventeen, her mother had suddenly gotten sick. An MRI revealed a tumor growing in her mother’s brain. Treatment was recommended and they traveled to District 4 to a clinic that specialized in patients like her mother.

It was there that Katniss fell in love with medicine. She watched the specialists treat her mother and other patients with steady hands, never flailing in confidence in treating each person. Eventually, her mother had recovered and had lived another ten years before passing in her sleep.

By then, Katniss finished up her internship in District 4 and had come home to tell her mother that she would be opening her own facility here in District 12.

“Dr. Everdeen.”

She pulled out of her reverie to find her sister, Prim, grinning at her. Her younger sister was head nurse for her facility with six other nurses under her helm.

“What’s up, sis?” Her gaze going over the open patient folder resting atop the nurses’ station. She added a few more notes before closing it and giving Prim her full attention. “You’ve had your lunch already right? Be sure to start the break rotation soon—"

“You’ve been here for almost a day,” Prim informed her, concern in her blue eyes. “Haymitch insists you leave.”

Katniss, along with Dr. Haymitch Abernathy, ran the District 12 Health Facility, both as the doctors in residence.

Haymitch had been one of the doctors who oversaw her mother’s care in District 4. Eventually, he and Katniss developed a rapport with one another whenever her mother came for treatments. He had written her recommendation letters for teaching hospitals and had been on the verge of retiring when Katniss had asked him to join her practice.

District 12 Health Facility was a small practice where the biggest surgeries were appendectomies or caesareans. Anything that needed more treatment was transferred to bigger facilities. However, her facility excelled in its personalized care of patients despite the usually sterile environment.

The entrance door opened, and a handsome blond stepped inside. He was dressed casually in a grey blazer, fitted black t-shirt, and straight leg jeans, completing the look with grey Nike hi-tops. His blond hair was swept off his face revealing round cerulean eyes that crinkled when his eyes greeted Katniss.

“If I had a boyfriend that looked like that, I’d been in the locker room changing right now,” Prim told her with a grin.

Handing Prim the file, she winked at the man.

“Trust me, I’m already halfway gone.”

++++++

Katniss met Peeta Mellark when he had come in for a work-required physical. He had an internship with District 12’s solar energy plant, which had become Panem’s primary source of power instead of coal.

After the rise in work-related deaths in the coal mines, the government sought an alternative and, thanks to a few benefactors, within the last five years, the solar plant was built where the entrance of the mines once stood.

Peeta had bounded into their clinic, excited as a puppy and ready to work. Katniss had been as professional as she could during the exam—despite admiring his charming smile, deep blue eyes, and fine lines of his body for a quick second. However, as soon as he got his TB test and let out a high-pitched squeal, a chuckle escaped her lips.

“Are you laughing at me, Dr. Everdeen?” he asked good-naturedly.

“I’ve never heard that sound come out of anyone!” she replied through her laughter.

When Peeta came back for his results, he brought coffee and donuts for the nurses.

For her, Peeta brought peonies, her favorite flower—she had no idea how he knew—and an invitation to dinner.

It had been a beautiful year of slowly falling for one another. They were fully committed; Katniss had a toothbrush at his place, and he cooked breakfast if he was at her place. Within the last month, their conversation had been edging towards moving in together.

Surprisingly, the topic did not freak her out.

Katniss had always considered herself married to her work.

However, with Peeta, it just felt different. She had carved out a space for him in her life and in her heart. The thought of waking up to him made her chest flutter with excitement.

Peeta had never been shy about how he felt about her, practically declaring he had been halfway in love with her from that very first physical.

“That laugh,” he told her. “It was like the sun had filled my whole body hearing it. I knew that I needed that light in my life…I needed you.”

++++++

“What do you think about coming with me to the Capitol?”

Katniss was halfway through her dessert when Peeta asked the question.

“Isn’t it kind of soon?” she asked carefully, placing her spoon down. “We’ve been together for only a year.”

He took the spoon, scooping a generous amount of chocolate pudding into his mouth.

“Trust me, that’s more than enough time to declare to all of the Capitol that we’re together. My cousin, Cato, hasn’t been with a woman for more than two months. He’s too busy with his modeling jobs.”

“Wow.” Katniss took the spoon from his grasp. “Model, huh? Did I pick the wrong Capitol boy?”

Peeta tossed his napkin at her and she laughed, catching it quickly.

“Anyway, before you try to rip my heart out of my chest, Finnick and Annie have set the date,” he informed her. “Valentine’s Day.”

“That’s next month!” Katniss exclaimed. “How did they get everything figured out so quickly?”

“Annie’s parents have been planning this wedding since her debutante ball,” Peeta replied. “Also, I’m going to be the Best Man and I’d like to introduce everyone to my best girl. By everyone, I mean my parents and the rest of my extended family.”

“I’ve met Madge,” Katniss pointed out. “She’s awesome! I want to be her when I grow up.”

“Get in line,” her boyfriend told her. “Top of her class in Oxford, Capitol fashion icon, and the most practical of my cousins.” Peeta took her hand, gently caressing the top of it with his thumb. “Really, Katniss…I want them to meet the woman I love.” His complexion colored. “I don’t know about you, but I want to be in this for the long haul.”

“Peeta…” Her eyes filled at his declaration and Katniss squeezed his hand. “Of course, I’d love to come with you.”

Her boyfriend beamed. “Now get over here and kiss me.”

Katniss shook her head. “We can do that at your place.”

Peeta tugged at her hand and she acquiesced, rounding the table to sit on his lap. His arms reached to encircle her waist and their lips brushed softly against each other’s.

The simple gesture caused Katniss’ stomach to flip in excitement. She could count the number of times that she had ever felt that way on one hand.

But every time she did, it was because of Peeta.

“We can do other things at my place,” he whispered and Katniss visibly shivered, her eyes darkening into pools of hunger.

“Then, let’s get this dessert to go,” she told him before signaling the waitress.

Neither noticed the man with violet hair and overly tanned skin on the opposite end of Greasy Sae’s diner.

Caesar Flickerman reached for his phone, taking a photo as the couple paid their billed and walk out of the diner, hand in hand.

Gleefully, he went to the group list, labeled ‘ **Capitol Caller** ’, and began to type:

‘ _Alert: Peeta Mellark spotted in District 12 and it looks like he’s not alone…_ ’

++++++

**Incoming texts to Capitol Caller:**

‘ _WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!_ ’

‘ _Will the prodigal son be returning to the Capitol?_ ’

‘ _Of course! He’s going to be Best Man for Finnick Odair.’_

_‘I can’t wait! It’s going to be the biggest wedding of the year!’_

_‘Do you think Peeta is bringing her?’_

_‘If he’s smart, he won’t.’_

++++++

“I’m so excited for you!” Prim said as they looked through her closet.

Her younger sister had an extensive wardrobe, most of her pay going to beautiful clothes and designer shoes. However, Prim wasn’t a diva—she just appreciated fashion for each designer’s ingenuity and concepts.

“I’m going to need your help,” Katniss told her as she pulled out a black dress to examine it. “The Capitol is a really fancy place.” She placed it back on the rack before examining another dress—this one, a black lace with a nude underlay. “Thoughts on this?”

“You would look gorgeous in that,” Prim said. She took it from Katniss, pressing the dress again her older sister’s body. “You have the boobs for it.”

There was a knock against Prim’s door, and they turned to find Haymitch leaning against the doorway.

After Katniss had moved to an apartment closer to the practice, her mentor and friend offered to live in her family home while Prim was training in District 4. When her sister returned, the two became roommates and have been happily cohabitating since.

He grinned, sitting down on the corner of Prim’s bed. “What exactly did I walk into?”

“I’m trying to help Katniss with her Capitol wardrobe,” Prim informed him. “Don’t you think this dress would look fab on her?”

“I’m sure she’ll impress them,” he assured them. “I actually wanted to talk to you about the Capitol.”

Katniss joined him on the mattress. “What’s up?”

“I’m sure you know that it’s going to be different,” Haymitch began. “Not just the environment, but the people.” He rested his palms on his knees. “I lived in the Capitol for a bit, even met a girl there. However, in the end, we were just too different, and her father refused to have his Capitol jewel marry some fisherman’s son.”

“You wanted to marry her?” Katniss asked softly. “Why would you give up on her?”

“Because after a while, I realized that she wasn’t built to live anywhere else but the Capitol.”

“It sounds like you gave up on her.” Katniss met his eyes. “Well, Peeta isn’t anything like that. He has the same $2.99 breakfast at Sae’s every day because he thinks brunch is such a rip-off.”

“Your man is definitely different from the Capitol elite,” Haymitch replied with a gruff laugh.

“That he is,” Prim told her. “What airline are you taking to the Capitol?”

“You know Peeta,” Katniss said as she stood up and went to search through Prim’s shoe display. “Probably the cheapest flight.”

++++++

_February 9 th_

“This is a private jet,” Katniss said as they stepped out of their car. She turned to him. “How did we get this?”

Peeta grimaced; he hated keeping things from Katniss. However, after his mother’s text inquiring about his date for Finnick’s wedding, he couldn’t take any chances on the press finding out when he was arriving and who he was arriving in.

He longed to be back in his apartment, Katniss nestled in his arms after a round of lovemaking.

If Finnick wasn’t his best friend, he wouldn’t have bothered to even come.

“My parents had a hookup.” Peeta took her bag and handed it to the attendant, who grinned at him and then gave Katniss a once-over in her white tee and fitted jeans. “So, let’s just enjoy it.”

His girlfriend beamed, her grey eyes dancing with excitement. “I’m all for that.”

It was what he loved most about Katniss, her way of taking things all in stride. Yet, at the same time, she still had that boss mentality—he didn’t know anyone who had even opened their own business, let alone practice in their early twenties.

Peeta had been a rambling idiot when they first met, so overcome by the beautiful raven-haired doctor. Before his appointment, he had watched her patch up a little girl who had a cut on her forehead before indulgently patching up the girl’s teddy bear and declaring them well enough to go home.

Such empathy, such kindness—how could he not fall in love?

This last year had taught him so much. He enjoyed his job at the solar facility interning under Thom Davis, who was the lead engineer of the plant. The man had begun giving him the responsibility of researching different districts to see where they could install more energy mills and panels.

It might seem mundane to many, but he had majored in environmental engineering, so it was practically his dream job.

Not to mention, every day, Peeta got to see his dream girl.

“Welcome abroad, Mr. Mellark and Miss Everdeen. I am Captain Robert Thorne and inside communicating with the main tower is my co-captain, Courtney Watson,” the pilot greeted them in front of the cabin while the woman in the cockpit gave them a wave. “Let us know if we could be of any assistance. As soon as your luggage is stowed, we can get going. We should be in the Capitol in about five hours.”

“Thank you,” Katniss replied, beaming at the man. “Please call me Katniss.”

“No problem…Katniss,” Captain Thorne replied, his cheeks flushing. “If you’d like to see my cockpit, I’d be happy to give you a tour when Courtney takes over the flight—”

“I’ll be sure to see if we have enough time,” Peeta interrupted, his radar going up immediately at the man’s smitten stare.

Apparently, even their pilot wasn’t immune to Katniss Everdeen’s charms.

++++++

“Can you tell me more about your family?” Katniss asked, halfway through their flight. “I know all about how Madge Undersee and her husband, Marvel Evans are the toast of the Capitol, but what about the others?”

They had commandeered a couch towards the back of the jet after his girlfriend took a tour through the jet, courtesy of Captain Hearteyes (the douche), who spent thirty minutes bragging about his jet. Peeta bit his tongue though he itched to tell the man that it didn’t belong to him, but to Mellark Industries.

However, his wonderful little bubble would be popped, and he wanted to keep himself and Katniss inside a little longer.

“Well, there’s Gloss, the eldest of my cousins,” Peeta started slowly, his arm weaving around her shoulders to pull her close. His girlfriend rested back against his chest. “He’s married to Enobaria—”

“She was the model, right?” Katniss asked. “I think Prim has a few old Vogue Magazines with her in them. Tanned skin, slinky, long dark hair…”

“Yes, they met at one of my cousin’s parties and fell hard for one another,” he continued. “They’ve been married for ten years and have nine-year-old twins, Chanel and Alexander.”

“Of course, named after designers,” Katniss said with a snort. “Sounds like a picture-perfect family.”

Peeta kissed the top of her head. “Sure.”

Enobaria couldn’t stand Gloss, his charms had worn off about a year into their marriage. However, the ironclad prenup would’ve taken away her designer wardrobe and all the jewelry that Gloss had given her from the Parr Family vault.

So Enobaria did the only thing she could do, she seduced Gloss and got pregnant. Now, that there was an heir (Alexander, born at 8:02 am) and a spare (Chanel, born at 8:04 am), she had solidified her place in Gloss’ life should he ever try to divorce her.

His cousin was none the wiser about the contempt his wife held for him. Gloss was too wrapped up in being photographed in every society magazine and newspaper for him to see anything besides his beautiful face.

“And then there’s…Cato?” Katniss continued. “The model-slash-womanizer. I remember reading that he dated some Playboy bunny for a bit.” She smirked at Peeta. “Has he ever introduced you to any of his girls?”

“I was never that interested in any of the girls that were interested in Cato,” he told her. “They are all beautiful, but they never want anything past one night. To be honest, I think Cato is looking for love, just in all the wrong places.” His eyes went to hers. “As for me, I want someone who’s going to be there in the morning. Who’s going to be there no matter what.”

Katniss straightened, turning to look at him. “Has there been someone who hasn’t stayed?”

Peeta lifted her chin. “Those who didn’t weren’t worth it.” He brushed his lips against hers and she sighed. “In the end, they led me to you.”

“I love you,” Katniss whispered against their kiss.

His chest fluttered at her words. “I love you, too.”

Katniss cupped his cheeks, her grey eyes tender. “I’m going to be here no matter what.”

He hoped she would be—once he had the guts to tell her the truth.

++++++

The Capitol International Airport was a sight to behold—crystal ceilings, designer stores, and the air smelled of roses. Katniss stared up as they walked underneath a magnificent chandelier, flabbergasted by the pretentiousness of it all.

She looked to the man beside her, unable to comprehend how someone as sensible as him could have been raised in the Capitol.

Peeta weaved their fingers together, noticing her wide-eyed expression. “I know it’s a lot for an airport.”

“It’s giving me a good idea of what I should expecting from the rest of the Capitol,” Katniss replied.

He whipped around, his hands steadying her—or maybe him—as they stopped in the middle of the large walkway.

“I need to tell you something,” he suddenly said. “About my family—”

“Are you worried because they might be douchey?” she asked. “If I can handle some of my uppity patients, I can handle some pompous family members.”

“It’s not that,” Peeta replied. “It’s about my family business—”

“PEETA!”

They turned as a slender woman launched herself into Peeta’s arms, her ebony hair flying with her in a magnificent wave and her even longer legs wrapping around his waist.

“Annie bear!” Peeta embraced as the woman slid off him. “As graceful as ever.”

“Peeta! You’re looking mighty good!” The woman turned to Katniss, pulling her into a full hug. “And I can see why!”

“Annie Cresta soon-to-be Odair,” Peeta began. “This is my girlfriend, _Dr_. Katniss Everdeen.” He puffed his chest out proudly at her title.

There was a hearty laugh and they turned to find a tall bronze-haired man with a pearly-white smile joining them.

“You think it was Peeta who went to medical school instead of this gorgeous woman in front of us!”

“Don’t be a dick, Finnick!” Peeta retorted before he pulled the man into an embrace. When they pulled apart, they both turned to her. “Finnick, this is my Katniss.”

The man went to her, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek soundly.

“I can see why Peeta took so long to share you with us. Though I’m not sure why you’re with someone like him—”

“Hey! I have some good qualities!” Peeta protested, reaching for Katniss, and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Right?”

Katniss grinned at her boyfriend. “I do like being introduced as _your_ Katniss.”

Peeta leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

For a moment, she almost forgot that they were in the middle of the airport—

“Aww, I love that!” Annie gushed as Finnick joined her side. “If you two get married after us, we can have babies together!”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” her fiancé told her. “Why don’t we take them out to dinner before you start scaring Katniss with your ovulation questions?”

“She’s a doctor!” Annie admonished as they headed towards the exit. “She might have some tricks!”

Peeta looked to Katniss. “Those are my two best friends.”

“I can see why,” she replied. “Was there something that you were going to tell me? About your family business?”

Quickly, he shook his head. “No, we can talk about it when we get to the hotel.”

They followed Annie and Finnick, not even noticing the blue-haired man taking a series of photos of the quartet.

_‘Alert-Peeta Mellark has landed in the Capitol along with the mysterious girlfriend. The two were met by Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair and are just leaving Capitol International Airport—see uploaded photos. More details on the Fab Four soon!’_

++++++

**Incoming texts to Capitol Caller:**

‘ _Did you see her outfit? Sooo boring!_ ’

‘ _I love Annie’s yoga pants! So chic and she looks incredible!_ ’

‘ _I can’t believe that Peeta is kissing her in public!_ ’

‘ _Well, let’s give her a real Capitol welcome…_ ’

++++++

_February 10 th_

The sound of twittering birds slowly roused Katniss from the best sleep she ever had.

Slowly sitting up, she reached to the alarm clock and turned it off. The sound of birds dissipated, and Katniss laid back, luxuriating on the mattress that felt like she was floating on a cloud. Next to her, Peeta continued to sleep, his blond waves falling over his forehead, and she smiled at the peaceful expression on his perfectly chiseled face.

He looked so content last night with Finnick and Annie. The couple had taken them to a beautiful rooftop restaurant for dinner, ordering more than enough to eat and drink.

Katniss has learned that soon-to-be-wed couple had been together since they were teenagers. Peeta had been their incredibly supportive third wheel, according to Annie.

The bride had also invited her to join her bachelorette spa day with her friends and bridesmaids.

“I know we just met but I’d love you to come,” she told Katniss. Her eyes went to Peeta, who was chatting with Finnick about their own bachelor party plans. “He has never been this happy.”

“Why?” Katniss asked. “The Capitol seems like such an idyllic place to live.”

“It is nice,” Annie told her, a tight line suddenly marring her pretty face. “Though sometimes, it’s hard to tell what’s real and not real here.”

Katniss contemplated her words, wondering what that could possibly mean and how it pertained to her boyfriend’s life in the Capitol.

Peeta nuzzled her, pulling her from her thoughts. “Good morning.”

She turned and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “Peeta?”

“Yes, gorgeous?”

“Last night, you were going to tell me something about your family business,” Katniss said. “I know we were pretty tired and a little drunk last night to talk, but I’d like to talk about it now.”

Peeta turned fully towards her, pushing onto his elbow, his blue eyes anxious.

“My family owns a business, a well-known business here in the Capitol.”

“What kind of business?”

“Well, we own a few properties here…and some other properties in Europe…and Southeast Asian—”

Katniss sat up. “What kind of properties?”

“Mostly commercial properties,” he told her. “And…hospitals…mega-malls—”

“There’s such a thing as mega-malls?”

“They’re really big in Asia,” Peeta told her simply.

“Okay well, how many of these mega-malls does your family own?” she asked him curiously.

“Uh—” Peeta let out a quick breath before meeting her eyes. “—all of them?”

“So, your family is kind of a big deal,” she concluded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I’m not Mellark Industries,” he replied squarely. “I’m just me. That’s all I want to be. The same Peeta Mellark who loves being an intern for District 12’s solar power facility and hopes that he’ll get the engineer position that he applied for before he left—”

“You applied for a position?” Katniss threw her arms around him. “That’s wonderful!”

“I know. I’m really excited,” he told her with a grin. “I left this life because I don’t want to just sit around. I want to live a full life.” Peeta pulled her onto his lap. “And I want to live it with you.”

Katniss settled against him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“I’m betting that there are going to be a few people that will think that I’m a gold digger,” she mused with a frown.

Katniss thought back on last night when they entered the restaurant, how she stuck out like a sore thumb in her plain white tee and fitted jeans. Annie was wearing yoga pants, but she had styled it with an off-the-shoulder peach cashmere sweater. Her new friend also carried herself with an elegance that she seemed to be born with.

She had felt people’s eyes on them, but she ignored it, lost in the excitement of seeing the crystalline skyscrapers and gorgeous view from their restaurant.

“If anyone is the gold digger, it’s me,” Peeta retorted. “You are a woman of means. Successful doctor, owner of a known medical facility, makes a mean apple pie, sexy as hell…”

Katniss straddled him and Peeta’s hands went to her waist anchoring against him steadily. Her eyes moved over his golden skin and firm abs, admiring how perfectly they fitted against one another—yin and yang.

“So, you’re using me for my pie?” Her arms encircled his neck and Peeta’s lips pressed into the curve of her shoulder, causing the tiniest of moans to fall from her lips. “Just as well. I’m just using you for this smooth, tight body of yours.”

Peeta smirked. “Do you have time to use me before meeting Johanna?”

She nodded and was immediately flipped onto the mattress, all talk ceasing at the taste of Peeta’s kiss.

++++++

Johanna Mason’s mansion was, in all sense of the word, ostentatious.

However, Katniss never expected anything less from her college friend. Johanna had always been gregarious, inviting herself to sit next to Katniss during orientation, then proceeding to tell her about the guy she hooked up with the night before.

Somehow, they ended up becoming close.

“Katniss!” Johanna rushed out from between the tall columns of her sparkling peach mansion, wearing a bath towel, just barely covering her nether regions. Her friend pulled her into a hard embrace. “You look great!”

“So, do you.” Katniss pulled away, beaming at her friend. Her svelte friend stood confidently, blunt ends of her onyx hair swinging along her chin. “Why are you in a towel?”

“I was in the middle of a spray tan.” Johanna took her hand. “Come in! You have to meet Aunt Effie!”

Walking into the house, her eyes went to grey marble floors with flecks of gold and then to the grand chandelier above them. To her right was a dining room with a white wood dining table and matching upholstered chairs, a clear china cabinet against the back wall. To her left was a pastel pink living room, furniture covered with white sheets, and what looked like a kiddie pool in the middle of the thick white carpet.

Next to the pool, a woman in scrubs with a mask on stood with a spray gun. “Are you ready, Miss Mason?”

“Yes, of course—” Johanna pulled the towel off, trotting towards the woman, naked as a baby.

“Won’t take too long, Katniss!”

“My niece is a very free spirit.” Katniss turned to find a petite light-haired woman in a pale blue pantsuit approaching her. She immediately took Katniss’ hand and pulled her into a gentle embrace. “I’m Effie Trinket, Johanna’s Aunt—and caregiver.”

“Nice to meet you,” she replied as they moved apart. “I’m Katniss Everdeen and I’m used to Johanna’s free spirit.”

“She truly is my brother’s daughter,” Effie replied, fondness in her gaze. “He was a bit of a wild one until he met Johanna’s mother. Paloma calmed his wild ways.”

Johanna’s parents had died in a plane crash when Johanna was only five. Both sets of grandparents had passed on by then and the responsibility of taking care of the Mason heiress fell to Effie, who had just finished university. However, according to Johanna, her Aunt had been nothing but doting though at times overbearing when she had to be.

Johanna was aware of the sacrifices that her Aunt made and spoiled her whenever she could. Katniss loved seeing the Instagram posts of their trips, they looked more like sisters than aunt and niece.

“I set up some tea in the part of the living room that Johanna isn’t painting herself in,” Effie told her with a gentle smile.

“Sounds great.”

Katniss followed Effie into the long living room and pass Johanna discussing whether it mattered if the spray got in-between her buttocks—apparently it did—to a table set-up for afternoon tea.

There was a three-tier dessert tray with an array of tea sandwiches in the middle, salad greens at the bottom, and scones at the top. An elegant teapot rested on the lace tablecloth along with milk and sugar in matching containers and Katniss could smell the floral scent of jasmine tea as she pulled her seat out.

“This is lovely,” she told Effie. “Thank you for doing this.”

Effie sat across from her, reaching for the teapot, and pouring some tea into Katniss’ cup before serving herself. The woman was the epitome of elegance and Katniss watched her pour her cream and sugar, quickly copying her motions.

“What brings you to the Capitol?” Effie asked as she took a sandwich from the middle tray.

“My boyfriend and I are attending the wedding of his best friends. He’s the Best Man,” Katniss told her before taking a sip from her cup. “This is delicious.”

“Wedding? You never mentioned you were coming for a wedding!” Johanna suddenly burst out of the pool to join them as the attendant wrapped a towel around her. “There’s only one wedding happening this week—and it’s the biggest one of the century!”

Katniss looked up at her friend. “Really?”

“Is it the wedding for Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta?” Effie asked curiously.

“Yes.” Katniss met the woman’s eyes. “I didn’t realize that it was such a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Johanna pulled out a chair and plopped down. “Two of the biggest fishing families merging is a big deal. The Odairs are responsible for the export of seafood all over the world while the Crestas are famous for their pearl diving business!”

Katniss felt a flush of heat invade her body. “Peeta never mentioned that.”

“Peeta?” Johanna grabbed at her hands, her dark eyes wide with shock. “Bitch—your boyfriend is Peeta Mellark?”

She swallowed slowly and sat back. “Yes.”

“Kudos, you bagged a good one,” Effie told her with a smile. “Many have tried, and many have failed at getting that man to commit.” She saw the panic on Katniss’ expression and patted her arm. “He’s not a player or anything. He just hasn’t been connected to anyone seriously—until now.”

“I cannot believe this,” Johanna said as she munched on a sandwich. “You’re dating the Prince of the Capitol, woman! Like there are heartthrobs and then there’s Peeta Mellark. How is he?”

“What?”

“In the sack! Does he rock your roll? Or does he make you do all the work?”

“Johanna, don’t be crass!” Effie admonished. Her cheeks pinked. “I’m sure that Peeta is more than satisfactory. Based on his beach photos, he’s well equipped to be.”

Katniss felt herself sink into her chair.

Peeta had mentioned that he came from money, but not to this extent. He had not mentioned that Annie and Finnick were having the wedding that everyone knew about.

“Katniss, are you alright?” Effie suddenly asked. “You’re looking a little grey.”

“It’s just that the Peeta I know is so humble,” she explained. “We have cheap breakfasts, and he wears the same hoodie and jeans every weekend.”

Like Annie had said, it was hard to know what was real and not real in the Capitol.

“I think he was probably a little embarrassed by everything,” Johanna told her gently. “The Mellarks are big in the social world. His grandmother was a Snow.”

“As in former President Coriolanus Snow?” Katniss asked and her friend nodded. “Fuck. I’m supposed to meet him at his house tonight for some cocktail party. She looked at her borrowed black dress that Peeta had helped her into just that morning. “This is never going to be good enough. I am never going to be good enough—"

“You are good enough!” Effie stood up suddenly. “They might not see it in that dress, but that’s an easy fix. To the closet!”

Johanna jumped from her seat, barely holding onto her towel. “To the closet!”

Katniss looked between the two women, nervousness rising in her chest. “The closet?”

++++++

Katniss stared at herself in the full-length mirror.

She had never felt a full appreciation for fashion—until Johanna and Effie put her into this dress.

The one-shouldered Grecian dress was made of silk chiffon that draped over her left shoulder, ruching elegantly over her chest, a braided belt laid on her waist but not uncomfortably before the chiffon flowed down into a light floor-grazing skirt.

It all came together because of the color, a dusky rose palette that complemented her olive skin tone, the dress had an ombre effect that began as a blush pink at the top before going into darker gradations that ended at the dusk rose skirt hem. A pair of nude, bejeweled sandals fitted perfectly to her feet, which were given a thorough pedicure in the comfort of the closet.

Effie had curled her hair, pulling the front ends, and clipping them back with gold feather pins while the rest fell down her back in ebony waves. Johanna did her makeup, giving her shimmering sand eyeshadow and creating a cat-eye liner that complimented her eye shape. Her friend lined her lips with rose-colored liner and filled her lips in with a matching lipstick.

“And the final thing,” Effie said as she came up behind Katniss. She clipped a gold necklace with a small round pendant around Katniss her neck. “A dear boy gave it to me when I was younger and it’s one of my most prized possessions.”

The pendant was of a bird, a legendary one called a Mockingjay, wings out and touching the circle surrounding it.

Katniss felt a shiver rush up her spine—as if she had seen this design before—but quickly shook herself out of it.

“Thank you both,” Katniss told the two women as they gathered at the mirror.

“You are radiant,” Johanna declared.

Effie kissed her cheek gently. “Now you are a Princess of the Capitol.”

++++++

“Where exactly are you taking me?” Johanna asked as they drove through what looked like a forest. “Did you get the address right?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Katniss said, looking at the text message that Peeta had sent with the address to the house. “Yes, it looks like we’re at the right place according to your GPS.”

“This Lamborghini isn’t made to be off-road,” Johanna grumbled. She peered out as they stopped at an ivy wall. “Well, we’re here I guess.”

They both jumped in shock when the wall rose, and a man dressed in a black suit approached Johanna’s window.

“Hello Secret Service,” Johanna said as she lowered her window. “I’m just dropping my friend—” She turned to Katniss, who waved at the man. “—Katniss Everdeen, off.”

The man didn’t respond, instead speaking into a small mic on his lapel. Then looking up at them once more, he waved them through as the wall completely lifted to reveal a wide cobbled-stone driveway.

Johanna stepped on the gas before driving forward and up to—

“Is that a fucking castle?” her friend burst out in shock.

Katniss nodded slowly, her eyes on the pearlescent white building that they were moving towards. Tall cypress trees guided them up to a circular driveway where another black-suited man waited for Johanna’s car to reach him.

As soon as the Lamborghini stopped, the man opened the door and extended a hand to her.

Shakily, Katniss took it and stepped out of the car, her eyes still on what Peeta had told her was his childhood home.

It was a blend of Gothic, Medieval, and Renaissance elements, made of white brick with a high tower standing strong to the posterior of it. In front of her was a wide stone staircase leading to a tall doorway where guests were entering or gathering around.

Katniss took it all in—the guests in their expensive suits or elegant gowns with gaudy jewelry, the driveway lined with fancy cars, and the sounds of a brass band playing from the interior of the castle.

“Katniss!”

Peeta stepped out of the house, looking spectacularly handsome in a grey suit and red tie. He jogged down the steps, blue eyes focused only on her.

Johanna elbowed her. “If that isn’t a man in love…”

Peeta slowed in front of her, his eyes traveling the length of her body. She felt the rush of pleasure, seeing the amazed expression on his face.

“You are breathtaking.”

Peeta wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand reaching to cup her cheek, as he gazed down at her.

It was like they were the only two there, the sounds of the outside world fading around her.

Suddenly, Peeta leaned down and kissed her.

Press cameras flashed around them…Johanna was wolf-whistling…and the murmurs of the guests swelled as everyone watched Peeta Mellark kiss some unknown girl from District 12.

Katniss, however, heard none of it.

In this moment, it was just her and Peeta.

Come hell or high water—or even Capitol society.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying so far.

Right now, you’re seeing a little more of the movie version of CRA in opposed to the book, but I am slowly adding in some elements of ‘China Rich Girlfriend’, which is the 2nd book of the trilogy. You may see them, but you may not—it’s no biggie. You’ll see more of the book version in the later chapters.

The dress Katniss is wearing is based on a dress from this [link](https://evermore-fashion.tumblr.com/post/624444531349274624/favourite-designs-christian-dior-resort-2021), 7th dress down, though the skirt is not as sheer. I just love the ombre effect of it and I think Katniss looks bomb in it. At least in my head.

The Mellark House is based on the Miramare Castle in northeastern Italy.

I’m not sure how long this will be, but I think it’s probably three parts. Don’t quote me on that.

Our next narrator, Madge Undersee, will be starting off the next chapter.

Comments, messages, and questions are welcomed on the reading sites and Tumblr (jlalafics—come say hi!).

Next: Madge Undersee/Peeta Mellark/Katniss Everdeen. Also, we meet the rest of the family and some other folks during the party.

Until then, JLaLa


End file.
